Young Bonus Chapters!
by TokyoTeddyBearGirl11
Summary: Well, I kinda forgot some ideas for the story 'Young' so I'm gonna put it here. Hope ya all like it! Hetalia doesn't belong to me
1. Chapter 1

It was already dismissal time of Thursday so you went to the place where you, (crush), and countries always meet up. But on your way, you heard curses

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!"

You knew that voice was Romano's voice so you hurried to the place. When you got there, you saw Josh, Jeff, Joshua, George, Jino and Dan, hurting your friends. They were all being hurted but (crush name) shouted out

"GO AWAY FROM US, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES! WE DON'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU BUT YOU BULLY US! ALL OF YOU NEED TO GO TO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL BASTARDS!"

This surprised you. (Crush name) never cursed harshly. Your amazement was broken when George punched (crush name) in the face, shouting

"SO WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA PUNCH US WITH YOUR WEAK HANDS? HA! YOU CAN'T PICK UP A FIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE A NERD!"

This made you enter the scene.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARDS?! HE'S A NERD?! WELL I'LL BE THROWING YOUR ASSES INTO DAVY JONES LOCKER AND YE ALL WILL BE SCREAMING IN PAIN AND AGONY FROM THE STENCH OF YE FUCKING DUMBNESS!"

"What are you gonna do? Call your sister? You're so girly and weak like a girl you botcha!*"

A flash of red lightning struck you while you screamed in anger. The light faded away, but you looked different. You were wearing a scarf like 2p Russia over a blood stained shirt, and jeans. Your eyes were a bloody red with black swirls like 2p England. Your hair was now the hair color of 2p America. The hair was styled like 2p Canada. You had a hat on like 2p China. You were wearing gloves and boots like 2p Italy and 2p Germany respectively and a small red flower on your hair like 2p Sakura (fem Japan). A smug look on your face was on like 2p France. You said in a husky in-between-male-female-voice

"Oh look, some people are now scared shitless while I didn't even started. Looks like to have fun now~"

A metal pole with spikes appeared in your hands and your eyes were glinted in excitement. Dan decided to speak up

"WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU! SO BRING IT ON WITH HAND-TO-HAND FIGHTING!"

"Your wish is my command, motherfucker~"

You responded cheerfully with a smirk. They didn't know the trouble they're in. Dan charged at you to punch you, but you dodged gracefully and tripped him with your leg. Josh and George charged at you now, and you again dodged. Jino and Joshua now charged at you and failed too. Jeff was furious and yelled

"THAT'S IT YOU PRIDEFUL BASTARD! YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW!"

He charged at you but you moved to an another place, you teased

"I'm here~"

He charged again the routine went on until he was tired. He said between puffs

"Dammit… You're fast (boy name)…."

"(Boy name_)? _HA! I'M NOT (BOY NAME) ANYMORE! I'M JANSEN*, 2P OF (BOY NAME)!"

All of them were shocked, especially the countries. You unleashed the most terrifying 2p they've ever seen! You said glinted with playfulness

"My turn~"

Then you charged at Jeff and punched him in the gut, making him fly because of the force. He flew about 1 or 2 feet away from where you are standing. When he landed, he shouted

"FINE! WE'LL LEAVE ALL OF YOU ALONE! JUST DON'T BEAT US UP!"

All of them ran away, like the little girls they are, to you. (Crush name) managed to speak of shock

"(N-name), are you okay?"

You looked at him and replied with a weak smile

"Yes… And I'm glad I protected you now-"

You fainted in front of them, returning back to normal. The countries & (crush name) rushed to you. (Crush name) carried you bridal style and said

"Let's bring her to the clinic"

~'~'~'~THE CLINIC~'~'~'~

When you arrived to the clinic, Jeff and his gang were there too. You gained consciousness and said meekly

"Can you let me stand now?"

(Crush name) nodded and let you stand. You said to Miss (nurse's name)

"Miss (nurse's name), do you have any ice bags left?"

"Yes (boy name), in the left cupboard and the ice is in that red jug"

"Thank you"

While you were passing behind the nurse, you glared at the group who beated up your friends. You opened the cupboard and found enough ice bags for everyone. You filled the ice bags and distributed the bags of ice ((A/N: Damn, there's too much ICE in this part. If you know what I mean XD)) you saw that (crush name) had many bruises on his arms so you said

"Don't move the ice bag too much, okay"

(Crush name) looked at you and nodded. You saw England holding America's ice bag for him because America was too tired to hold the bags and England ain't beated up badly. You giggled mentally and thought

'My OTP is so cheesy XD'

The nurse asked you

"(Boy name) can you look after them for a while? I need to run an errand"

"Sure"

Then she left. You then asked

"Does anyone have wounds or scratches?"

"V-vee~ i-I do…"

Venenziano whimpered ((A/N: yes, I'm calling North Italy Venenziano 'cause FELI AIN'T THE WHOLE ITALY DAMMIT! ROMANO'S SPOTLIGHT HAS TO SHINE NOW AND HE INVENTED MAFIA! *mafia was known in Sicily*))

"And so does fratello…"

He continued. You then asked the others

"Anyone else have wounds?"

They all shook their heads. You motioned the Italians to the sink. They followed and you questioned

"Where were you wounded?"

Venenziano pointed his left elbow and Romano lifted his right leg up and shows a scraped knee. You nodded and cleaned and bandaged the injuries. You finished the tasks and sat down for a bit. You were about to clench your chest but found something hanging on your neck. You took off the accessory and took a good look at it. It was a dog tag with a blue stone key. You smiled a little. You read a fanfic about being the Kirkland's' little sister and was representing a country off the coast of Ireland. In the latter chapters of the story, the 2p characters of America, England, France, Canada and Russia appeared. 2p America, or Jason in the story, kidnapped you from the 1p after a (fave sport) match. Jason let you go back to your brothers but gave you his dog tag around his neck. The key was a teleportation device; it can transport you to anywhere you want to go*. America noticed this and rambled

"DUDE, YOU HAVE A DOG TAG LIKE JASON'S!"

He continued his rambling while you were spacing out. You remembered to have a best friend named Jason and he looks like 2p America. When you first met him in the 1st grade, he was kinda mean. But when he made you cry, he warmed up to you and you two became the best of friends. He left the neighborhood in the 3rd grade because Mr. Oliver's boss made them leave. But before leaving you, he gave you his dog tag and told you the secret of the key. You looked at the dog tag and it read:

'Jason Jones & (Full name), best friends forever'

This made you tear up unintentionally. America apologized immediately

"WOAH DUDE, SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WOU-"

"It's okay Al, I'm alright..."

~'~'~'~Crush's POV~'~'~'~

'Damn those bastards'

I pondered. I glared at the bastards who beated us up. I was about to brush up my hair but noticed something on my head. I took the object and looked at it. It was a pair of glasses with a tag hanging from it. I remembered my old best friend, Michael. He moved in the neighborhood from Canada in the 1st grade. We became best friends when he saw me getting bullied again and he defended me. He left in the 3rd grade because Mr. Francis' boss ordered him. Before he left he gave me his sun glasses, showed me the gem on the left side of the glasses and told me it was a teleportation device; it can transport you to anywhere you want to go, said a good bye and gave a last friendly punch with tears. I let tears fall and read the tag

'Michael Williams & (crush's full name), best ol' pals'

I smiled and uttered

"Yup, best ol' pals…"

Then wore the glasses back on my head remembering the good old times with Michael, I thought

'Maybe I should visit him'

~'~'~'~END OF CRUSH'S POV AND TIME SKIP~'~'~'~

You decided to visit Jason that day, so you arrived in your lonely home, again. You changed into a black jacket, black shirt, long shorts, and sneakers and was wearing Jason's goodbye gift. You had your hair tied up because it was getting longer now. You went to the basement, pushed the blue stone and thought

'I want to go to Jason's house'

As soon as you pressed the stone, a blue portal appeared in front of you. You took a deep breath and stepped in the portal. While on (crush), the same thing happened except the portal color red. When you stepped out the portal, you saw a weapon-ready Jason. You stuttered

"J-Jason? Is that you?"

The boy's eyes narrowed and growled

"Who are you, how do you know me and why is my dog tag with you?"

Tears fell on your face. Your best friend forgot you. Jason's eyes widen and said

"(Name)? Your (name)?"

You looked at him and were tackled by the boy. He spoke happily

"(NAME), I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! YOU'VE GROWN HOTTER! WHERE HAVE YA' BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YA' TO VISIT!"

This made you blush a little. You have a little crush on him; just a little crush and you are a fangirl. You hugged him back and apologized

"Sorry I took so long. After you left, I started being bullied and got my head hit on the wall and made me lose my memory of our friendship. And guess what! I gained 2p form!"

"Wow! What did you look like?"

"Um… I was wearing a scarf like 2p Russia over a blood stained shirt, and jeans. My eyes were a bloody red with black swirls like 2p England. My hair was now the hair color of your hair. The hair was styled like 2p Canada. I had a hat on like 2p China. I was wearing gloves and boots like 2p Italy and 2p Germany respectively and a small red flower on my hair like 2p Sakura (fem Japan). A smug look on my face was on like 2p France. And by the way, where am I?"

"Cool, you had my hair color. And you're in my room, now let me introduce you to my son of a bitch ass brother"

"Canada?"

"Yup, he's next door; let me introduce him to you"

"'kay"

Both of you got outside but you were surprised to see (crush name) here. You jolted and exclaimed

"(CRSUH NAME)?! HOW DID YOU? WHY THE HELL? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Visiting my best friend, nothing to do, same"

"You know the guy, (name)?"

"Ye-"

"Yo, (nickname of crush) meet my son of a- Jason, who's the chick?"

"My ol' best friend (name), the cross dressing chick remember? She even has my dog tag. And who's he, your boyfriend?"

"Fuck you, you asshole, I'm not gay, this is (crush name), my ol' pal, he has my shades"

"(nickname that you really hate) care to tell my why you know (crush name)?"

"He's my-"

"Boyfriend"

(Crush name) butted in.

"Boyfriend? Well she's mine now pal"

Jason suddenly grabbed you on the waist, making you blush madly. (Crush name) snatched you immediately form your best friend and carried you bridal. 2p Canada snatched you and carried you on his shoulder. He said

"The name's Michael, girl"

You began pounding his back, **VERY HARD**. He complained

"OW OW OW OW OW! Man, for a girl you can punch hard"

Because your lower leg reached the crotch of Michael ((A/N: yes, you're now 5'1)) you kicked Ottawa* hard, making him fall to the ground. But before he fell, you backed flipped off him and landed on 2 feet. After sometime running away from the 3 boys, they cornered you. Before even laying a molecule on you, you shouted

"WAIT!"

They stopped. You stuttered

"T-to win my h-hand, you must i-i-impress me!"

"By what?"

"BASKETBALL!"

You cheered. The trio flushed, they stink at basketball. You added

"Whoever manages to get the most shoots will be mine"

The Canadian and American sulked while (crush name) smirked. He may not dribble a ball very well but he can shoot. A basketball appeared in your hands and you passed the ball to (crush), clumsily catching it. You said

"I'll be outside so don't follow. You can go outside when I call you, AND NO FIGHTING"

Then you went outside. The three suitors glared at each other. (Crush name) asked out of the blue

"Hey Jason, why did you call (name) a cross dresser when you met back then?"

"Well, (name) wore a t-shirt with colors for boys, long shorts, pants; her hair was tied up in a ponytail like ass here"

Pointing with a thumb to Michael, earning a glare, he continued

"And pretty much did boy stuff like wrestling, climbing trees, fighting, getting dirty not the mature way, and all that shit…"

"But how did you know that (name) was a girl?"

"I went over to her house and entered her room. She doesn't want me to enter her room but because I'm evil, I did. I was surprised at what I saw! Girly stuff like princess posters, dolls, dresses, high heels, fairytale books and other crap that girls like, well, except for make-up. When (name) saw that I entered her room, she beated me up for 3 days! She eventually admitted that she was a girl"

"SHE WAS THAT GIRLY AT THAT TIME?!"

"Jason…"

You growled. You were about to call the boys when you heard Jason talking about your childhood. You walked up to Jason's back and asked with venom

"**DID YOU JUST TELL THEM MY CHILDHOOD?**"

"Oh God, shit…"

"JASON YOU FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING DICK, THAT WAS OUR GODDAMN SECRET, YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS BASTARD! I'M GONNA PULL NANTUCKET OF YA AND KICK YER FUCKING SMALL FLORIDA SO HARD, YOU'LL BE A WOMAN! I'LL RIP YOUR SKIN OFF LIKE A BANANA PEEL, MAKE OLIVER'S CUPCAKES WITH IT AND FORCE IT IN YOUR MOUTH AND GODDAMN ASSHOLE THAT IT WILL BLEED FOR ETERNITY, EVEN IF YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Woah, that was…..harsh?"

(Crush name) mentioned while watching you beat Jason into a pulp. Michael simply said

"You've got a wild girl there so you might be careful ticking her off"

(Crush name) chuckled and replied

"Yup, but she has a spot side for me. By the way, who's Oliver and what's wrong with his cupcakes?"

"Well, Oliver is 2p! England. He doesn't have a good fashion sense but can cook. Beware of his cupcakes though; he puts some chemicals in it."

"WHO THE FUCK WILL DO THAT?"

"I know. One time, he mixed in some mercury in it"

"DA FUCK?!"

"Yup, now let's save my idiotic brother before she pulls off his cowlick or Nantucket"

"What happens anyway if we pull off both of your curls?"

"We go in a coma or amnesia"

"We better save him now"

"Good idea"

Both of them rushed to you and Jason and were kinda laughing. You were holding Nantucket and Jason was blushing madly. Michael took out his phone and took some pictures of Jason. (Crush name) just held his laughing with a 'pfffffft'. You on the other hand, was shouting at Jason

"WILL YOU TELL OTHERS AGAIN MY CHILDHOOD OR YOU WANNA WAKE UP IN HELL, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS?!"

"N-no, p-p-please… l-let go-o… my cowlick i-is my e-"

"Yeah, I know it. All fan girls know it Jason. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Y-yes!"

You let go before he would 'release'. You wouldn't want to see that 'release'. Michael and (crush name) now laughed

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY GOD, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE JASON! HAHAHAHAHAHA! MY STOMACH!"

Michael burst out. (Crush name) fell to the ground laughing. Michael managed to stop laughing and wiped a tear away and said

"Man… (Name) you're really that girly before?"

"THAT'S IT!"

You held on Quebec*. It was Michael's turn to blush. You thought

'Michael's Quebec is quite thin than I thought it would be…'

"(N-name)… p-please l-l-let go-o… ngh..."

Michael moaned. You let go and started your loudest laugh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA! YOU'RE SO MOE WHEN I PULLED YOUR ERO-ZONES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN'T WAIT TO TELL KIKU THIS! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THIS AND POST IT TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA MY GOD! ARAY, TIYAN KO*!"

"Oo na, pero ganun ka pala noon bata ka pa"

"(CRUSH NAME)!"

You aimed at his e-zone. He managed to tell his e-zone to you before in 4th grade, which is his whole neck. You gently dragged your finger along his neck, making him blush mad and bite his lip. You whispered

"Now, will you tell other people?"

He shook his head. You stopped your finger and said

"Ciao, I'm going home. It's getting dark. Tomorrow, we'll have the match"

You popped out your wings and called your bat friends. They came and led you to your home. Michael and Jason's jaw were hanging, (crush name) said

"Hey, me too you know but with angel wings. And the wings are a long story. Bye Michael"

"Bye (nickname of crush)"

(Crush name) popped out his wings and flew back to his house. Michael teased Jason

"You should've seen your face back there! You looked like a girl!"

"YOU ARE AN ASS MICHAEL!"

Then a great chase scene occurred.

~*~*~*~NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~*~*~*~

You arrived quietly at the classroom and found it empty. You placed your bag on your chair went to the auditorium. You went to the shortcut way to the high school. The path was kinda like a hill. You readied yourself for a rolling like in the song of 'Rolling Girl'. You began rolling and were silent. When you got at the bottom, you saw your elbow has a cut. You went back up and rolled several times more. After 5 rolls, you were contented and went back to the classroom. While going back to the classroom, you met up with Japan. Japan asked

"(name)-chan, can we tark?"

"Okay Nihon"

You and Japan went to the stairs. Japan asked

"(Name)-chan, what happened to your erbow?"

"Oh, I just fell yesterday at home"

You lied. You can't tell anybody about your self-harm hobby. Japan responded

"I know you are rying, (name)-chan. I saw rorr at the shortcut to the high schoor…"

"Please, don't tell anybody else. It's my secret"

You begged. He simply said

"Hai, I promise not to terr anybody erse"

"A-arigatou, Kiku-chan"

He nodded and continued his way. You went back into the classroom and saw America & France snooping into your bag. He even touched your precious sketchpad. Some drawings are now on the floor, even your sketch of HRE. You let a tear slip, gripped the dog tag hanging on your neck and walked back outside. You clicked the blue gem and whispered

"I want to go to Jason"

The blue portal appeared and you entered it. You entered… school grounds? Jason hates school so why school grounds? Oh, his boss forced him to go. In front of you was a neat, and groomed Jason. Jason asked

"(Name), why are you in a boy uniform?"

You can't help but laugh. You said

"Why are you so neatly groomed? You aren't Jason! HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! Ollie made me! Now, why are you here?"

"Come on! Your stinking 1p is annoying me, bring your bat!"

"Hell Yeah!"

You held Jason's hand and pressed the jewel again and entered the portal. You and Jason was at your school, Jason said

"You study here?"

"It was the closest one we can find. Come on, Alfred's ruining my sketch of your face"

It was kinda true. You asked Jason to allow you to sketch him. Jason was annoyed and said

"Come on let's beat the fucker up"

You and Jason was surprise at what's happening to your stuff. Alfred and Francis were doodling on your clean books. You shouted

"WHY ARE YOU RUINING MY STUFF ASSHOLES!

"Uh oh, we got the wrong bag…."

"Hello, assholes~"

Jason appeared, carrying his bat. You smirked at Alfred's reaction. It was pure fear, he stuttered out

"j-Jason? I thought- (name) you know him?"

"Yes he's my best friend, right Jason?"

"I agree to ya doll. Because you wrecked her sketchpad, I'll wreck your ugly faces"

"(NAME), PLEASE ZON'T RUIN MOI BEAU FACE!"

"Too late, your ruined my sketch of Jason's face. I worked hard for it and you're gonna die, HARD"

"WAIT PLEASE SPARE US! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO RUIN YOUR DRAWINGS! WE THOUGHT IT WAS ENGLNAD'S BAG!"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED ME WHERE IT IS! I SPENT MY PRECIOUS TIME ON MY SKETCHES AND YOU RUIN THEM? WELL FUCK YOU! JASON, LET'S GET 'EM!"

"With pleasure (name)!"

You and Jason chased the trouble-making duo. You were chasing France while Jason was chasing Alfred. You caught Francis and Jason caught Alfred. You purred

"What should we do to them, dear Jason?"

"We can throw them in acid, crush their skulls, or even feed them to the piranhas! Or place them in a suffocating room, with no burgers, sodas, and roses! The air is only deadly farts and if they inhale, a big splash of shit will land on them!"

"The suffocating room it is!"

You and Jason grinned. Alfred and Francis were already crying. You chimed

"Now, will you clean & fix my stuff or not?"

"Answer the doll, boys"

"Y-Y-Y-YES! "

"O-O-O-O-OUI! S'VOU PLAIT!"

"What did French say?"

"He said yes, please. But will you swear to never, EVER, touch my stuff again? ESPECIALLY MY SKETCH PAD?"

"Y-Y-YES!"

"Jason, will you do the honor on Alfred?"

"All yes doll"

Jason held Alfred's Nantucket. America blushed and began panting. You kicked Francis on the "Eiffel Tower" hard. You stopped Jason and said

"Thank you Jason for helping me"

"No problem, (nickname)"

"Why are you so neat anyway?"

"It's the exchange student program. Our traders are (your school)"

"Wait, (your school)? This is (your school)"

"Wow, what a spoiler"

"Yeah yeah, you're gonna go back or not?"

"I'm going back doll"

"Go in your stupiditiness"

"Shut up. Bye for now (name)"

"Bye!"

~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~

It was already flag ceremony and Tr. Aan will announce the students being traded and the new students. She announced

"Today is the exchange student program of our school together with (random school name for 2p). I will announce the new students. The new students please go to the center of the quadrangle if your name is called."

She paused then continued.

"Our newest students are arranged alphabetically. Our first student is Evan Braginski*"

Then a tall pale boy that looked like Russia went to the center. He's eyes and scarf was red. His hair had more color than Ivan's hair. Ivan glared at the opposite.

"Next is Alfonso Fernandez y Carriedo*"

Antonio glared daggers at the said hijo*.

"Tiago dela Cruz*"

Juan wanted to throw durians at the boy.

"Kuro Honda*"

Kiku was kinda mad. Kuro was the one who invaded Piri.

"Jason Jones"

"Oliver Kirkland"

Arthur almost barfed.

"Leon Vargas*"

Leon Vargas was blonde and had pink eyes. Lovino became sick and Leon (Hong Kong) said

"That's it, I'm gonna stick with Li Xiao now"

"Luciano* Vargas"

Luciano had ruby red eyes and was open.

"Michael Williams"

Tr. Nimfa then announced.

"The students who'll be in (your section) are Kuro Honda, Jason Jones, Oliver Kirkland, Leon Vargas, & Luciano Vargas. Michael Williams, Evan Braginski, Tiago dela Cruz, & Alfonso Fernandez y Carriedo in (crush's section). Now proceed to your classrooms orderly and God bless you all"

Jason went to you and said

"I can't believe we're gonna study here for 2 whole months"

"Why?"

"Because ass is with me"

Both of you laughed. You said

"Tr. Melba placed a spare chair beside me so you wanna sit beside me?"

"Sure. We got a lot of catching up to do"

When all of you got back to the classroom, Tr. Melba said

"Can all the new students pick their chair?"

Jason raced to the chair beside you. When they all got a seat, Tr. Melba ordered

"All new students go in front of the class and introduce themselves, alphabetically"

They got in line and one by one they introduced themselves, starting with Alfonso

"I'm Alfonso, 11 years old, from Spain"

"I'm Jason, (boy name)'s best friend, 11 years old, American"

"Ello, my name is Oliver! 11 years old, and I'm British!"

"I'm Leon, older twin of Luciano, 10 years old, Italian!"

"Luciano, younger twin of Leon, 10 years old, from Italy"

"C-can you tell your birthdays?"

Tr. Melba stuttered. She was kinda creeped out too.

"October 12*"

"July 4"

"April 23!*"

"Both of us are March 17!"

"Good, now be seated. I'll assign the guides of the newbies. Alfonso, who do you want for a guide?"

"Antonio"

Antonio was kinda angry.

"Jason?"

"(Boy name)"

"Fine with me"

You and Jason did a bro (and sis) - fist.

"Oliver?"

"Arthur, please"

"Bloody hell, why me?"

Arthur muttered under his breath. He doesn't want to stick with frilly pinky cupcake pants, as he would say.

"Leon?"

"Feliciano!"

"Ve~Okay!"

Well, at least he didn't get Luciano.

"Luciano?"

"Alfred"

Alfred paled. Tr. Melba nodded and said

"Later lunch, you'll be given the tour"

Jason and the others sat down. Jason said

"I'm gonna like it here"

"Why?"

"Because the girls are already swooning on me"

He flashed a smile and winked at 3 girls and they swooned. You said

"You're such a chick magnet"

Then gave him a friendly punch on the arm, he chuckled.

~*~*~*~SNACK TIME~*~*~*~

You were just hanging when Trisha, Marian, & Angel went to you. You said

"What can I do for you, girls?"

"How can we impress Jason? He's kinda hot. What type of girl does he like?"

"Well, he likes a really tomboyish girl, can wrestle, climb heights, daring and a cross-dresser. I heard he got a crush on my sister"

This is true; you went to Jason's house before he goes and heard him talking to Michael. Jason said

"Bro, I just can admit it easily"

"Just admit to (name) that you liked her, even when she cross-dressed like a boy"

"I just have to wait, I guess"

You went to your house immediately and blushed mad. Marian said

"Thank you (boy name)!"

"Anytime"

Then they left. You went to Jason in the classroom and said

"Hey"

"What do ya want, (nick name of boy name)?"

"I just wanna ask you something"

"What?"

"Did you have a crush on me before? When we were in 3rd grade?"

Jason blushed mad and stuttered

"H-how did y-y-you know?"

"I went to visit you before you leave. I saw you talking with Michael about confessing to me. I heard the whole thing too. You should've told me sooner"

"W-well, I-I just c-can't admit it. I'm in love with another person"

"Is it Ollie?"

"Who told you that?"

"I support USUK, stupid"

"Yeah yeah, be quiet about it, kay?"

"Yup, our secret, by the way I used to have a little crush on you too"

Jason looked at you. You said

"Fighting buddies?"

"Fighting buddies"

You and Jason high-fived and laughed, Jason said

"Hey I'm gonna tell you a secret about Michael"

"What?"

He whispered into your ear

"He got a crush on (crush name) and still today"

"NO WAY DUDE?!"

"Hell yeah"

"So he is gay"

"But there's more"

"What?"

"He's really shy"

"Jason…."

Michael growled. You and Jason looked at him, Michael asked

"Did you tell her my secret?"

"Hell yeah I did, ass"

Michael blushed mad and look like a maple leaf. He chased you and Jason, shouting

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TROUBLE MAKING DUO! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYBODY ELSE MY SECRET!"

"WE WON'T TELL ANYBODY BUT EVERYBODY!"

You screamed. Jason laughed and said

"WHAT HE SAID, I APPROVE!"

"JASON! (BOY NAME)!"

"Jason, follow me"

He nodded and followed. You went into a sharp turn and held Jason's wrist. You explained

"Jason, I'll turn us invisible so be quiet"

You turned both of yourselves invisible. You looked at Michael. Michael was looking for both of you, grumbling

"Where the hell are those guys? Dammit"

You signaled Jason to be quiet and tiptoed past Michael, then ran becoming visible, to the classroom. You and Jason laughed and said

"How funny that was!"

"Hell yeah it is"

You sat on your chair and took out your sketchpad. You asked

"May I?"

"Fine"

"Yes!"

~*~*~*~DISMISSAL~*~*~*~

The 2ps are now hanging out with you and the 1ps including (Crush name). You whispered to (crush name)

"Let's explain to Michael and Jason about the wings?"

"Good idea"

You and (crush name) dragged Jason & Michael into another place. (Crush name) asked

"Remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah why?"

Michael said. You looked at (crush name) and he nodded. You said

"We have powers"

"Prove it"

"Fine"

(Crush name) looked at you and you nodded. You both screamed at the same time

"TRANSFORMATION!"

Then a beam of light surrounded you. Your hair grew longer, up to your shoulder blades, and your clothes changed. When the light was gone, you were wearing a black open vest, underneath was a red and black striped blouse, a black mini skirt (to the middle of the thighs) with red lining and shorts under it, and black knee high socks with black school shoes. Your hair was styled into a low ponytail, your bangs are clipped to the side with red hairclips, your eyes were red (like Prussia's eyes) and your wings were bigger. (Crush name) on the other hand, he had a blue and white checkered polo jacket, plain white t-shirt under it, pants, and rubber shoes. His old (crush's e/c) orbs were now gold. You said

"Happy?"

"…."

Was the reply you got and Michael was nose bleeding. You said out loud

"Ehem, I think we got a love-struck doki doki"

"Damn you!"

Michael shouted and blushed. Jason held his laughter while (crush name) tilted his head in question. You pulled out a walkie talkie (given by Kiku in case of cheesy (yaoi) scenes) and reported

"Kiku, can you hear me?"

"Hai"

"We got a love-struck doki doki person here. I repeat a love-struck doki doki person here, 11:00 of me"

"Roger that"

"(Boy name)!"

"Come on, just admit it now!"

Jason said. Kiku was on the roof above the 4 of you. He chuckled

"Arigatou, (name)-chan"

"Admit what Michael?"

(Crush name) questioned. You and Jason were holding your laughter. Michael said

"I'll tell you, come on"

Then they left. You carried Jason bridal style and said

"We're gonna follow them"

Then you followed. You saw Michael stop and said to (crush name)

"Don't laugh of what I'm gonna tell you okay?"

You turned invisible with Jason and flew closer. You quietly landed and listened. (Crush name) said

"Okay"

"(Name) and Jason know this so I'm gonna admit it now"

"What?"

"T-that, i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I l-l-l-like y-y-you! I liked you since we met! I had a crush on you and still today! So don't laugh! I know it's really girly!"

Kiku recorded it and you &Jason appeared and screamed

"HE FINALLY ADMITTED!"

"JASON?! (NAME)?! HOW DID YOU?!"

"We turned invisible, of course!"

"E-eh!"

Michael blushed redder than his flag. (Crush name) chuckled and gripped Michael wrist and pulled him. (Crush name) pecked Michael on the lips and said

"You smell like maple syrup"

Michael looked like he was about to burst of blood. Jason said

"Dude, you took his first kiss!"

"Really?"

"Ehhhhh"

Michael fainted. Kiku jumped down and said

"I recorded the furr thing"

"Great. Give me a copy"

He nodded and left. Jason said

"Uh… (Name), can you put me down?"

"Whoops, sorry"

You let him down and carried Michael bridal style. Jason took a pic and said

"Let's get him back to the others"

"Hold him"

He did as he was told and you & (crush name) transformed back to normal. You took Michael and went to the others. The others were kinda surprised that you were carrying Michael. Oliver asked

"Dear (name), why are you carrying Michael?"

"Hey Ollie, he fainted"

(Crush name) sweat dropped.

"Uhh… the fucking hell happened?"

Michael groaned. He opened his eyes and saw you carrying him. He stuttered

"H-how did you- W-why are you carrying me?"

"You fainted, I carried you"

"Please let me go"

"Okay"

You dropped him and Jason laughed. Michael said, annoyed

"Why did you drop me?"

"You should be specific with your words"

You laughed. Michael sweared under his breath, Jason suddenly asked you

"(Name), truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to carry (crush name)"

"Fine"

You tossed (crush name) in the air and caught him with one hand. (Crush name) landed feet first on your hand and was trying not to fall on your hand. He stuttered

"L-let m-m-me d-down!"

"Sorry about what I'm going to do"

You threw him in the air and caught0 him bridal style and let him down. (Crush name) said

"Don't do that again!"

"Sorry"

You pat his back. You said to Jason

"Weight carrying contest!"

"Hell yeah, it's been a long time!"

"Wait, you did this as kids?"

Arthur asked. Oliver replied

"Yes, they've done that all the time. They even carried me!"

"Bloody hell?!"

"Englands first"

You carried Arthur and Jason carried Oliver, both bridal styles. You said to Arthur

"You're kinda light for an old empire"

"Sod off!"

"China's next!"

Jason hollered. You rushed to China and apologized

"Sorry about this, China"

"Fine, aru"

You carried him bridal style and was kinda surprised. For an ancient, he was really light, lighter than Arthur!

"Germany's up for next!"

You quickly ran to Ludwig and carried him. He stuttered

"H-how c-can you carry me?"

"Super strength, your turn your laziness!"

"Fuck you"

"Too"

After he carried Ludwig, you said

"Philippines"

You raced to Juan and Jason raced to Tiago but whined

"Do I have too?"

"You're a coward"

"Am not!"

"Then carry Tiago!"

He said to Tiago

"If you let me carry you, I'll visit you for a month"

"2 months"

"Fine"

He carried Tiago. Meanwhile, you gave a mango charm to Juan and said

"If you let me carry you, this mango charm's yours"

"CARRY ME NOW!"

You carried him and said to Jason

"2 months? Good luck to you"

"Damn you"

"I bet you can't carry Kuro"

"You're on!"

"Kiku-san, may I please? I'll pose for your cosplay"

"For my cosprays!"

You carried him bridal style. You said

"Just make sure no panty shots or your dead"

"Hai"

Jason on the other hand, was arguing with Kuro. Jason said

"Come on! I'll just carry you and that's all!"

"Fuck you. I won't be carried by a person rike you" ((A/N: hey, that rhymed *laughs*))

"I'll ship free fresh tuna for a week"

"Month"

"Fine"

Then he carried Kuro. You said

"Had trouble with the hostage?"

"How did he allow you to carry him easily?"

"She wirr pose for my cosprays"

Kiku responded. Jason shot you a glare and said

"Both Italian brothers"

"Hell yeah"

You asked Lovino

"Can I carry you? Please?"

Then you did the doggy eyes. Lovino said

"F-fine dammit!"

You carried the twins, one in each arm, like carrying 2 kids. You said

"Wow, you're both kinda light"

Then you looked at Jason. He was having trouble with Luciano. Luciano said

"I will not be carried, bastard!"

"Come on! I'll give you my whole allowance for a week"

"Month"

"Deal"

Then he carried Luciano. You teased

"Having a hard time convincing?"

"Fuck you (nickname you hate)"

"And I missed you too, idiot"

"I bet you can't carry Spain"

"I carried him with one arm"

"Prove it"

"You too"

You asked Toni

"Mi amigo*, may I carry you, por favor?*"

"Si*!"

Then you carried him. Jason and Alfonso weren't on the same page right now. Jason then shouted

"Pass!"

"Ha! I'm gonna win this!"

"Hell no, Alfred's next!"

"I only carried him on my shoulder"

You then carried Alfred bridal style. Alfred was embarrassed and said

"Dudette, no one carries the hero! Only I can!"

"Sorry Al, we are the ones who will carry, not you, your turn Jason!"

"Finally"

He carried Alfred and said

"Am I this heavy? I feel like I'm carrying a whole planet"

"Hey!"

Alfred shouted. You said

"Kinda, but hey, that's your 1p. You're a vegetarian* and he's… well I can't explain"

"True"

"I bet you can't carry your Russia"

"Bring it, if I do, you'll visit me for a week. If I don't I'll visit you for a week"

"Deal! Whoever carries the least will be the winner's servant for a month"

"No fair!"

"It is fair now carry your Russia!"

Jason gulped and looked at the intimidating aura of Evan. You on the other hand asked Ivan

"Big brother, may I carry you?"

"Da, it's fine with me as long as you aren't Belarus"

"Yes! Thank you, brother!"

"Anytime, sunflower"

You carried Ivan. He was kinda heavy but you can carry him. You asked Jason

"Pass?"

"Fine! I pass!"

"Yes, I win! You'll be visiting me for a week and be my servant for a month! Booyah!"

You fist-pumped the air and laughed in victory. Jason sulked and said

"No fair! You already befriended the others while I don't like them!"

"Deal's a deal, Jason! I win, you lose!"

"Fine, what's your order?"

"Admit to…"

You wiggled your eyebrows. Jason blushed and said

"I will not do it! That person wouldn't understand! Hell, that person doesn't even know it!"

"Come on! I ordered it!"

"Hell no, the person won't understand!"

"Come on bro, admit to…"

Michael wiggled his eyebrows. Jason reacted

"Michael?! You're in this?!"

"Hell yeah I am! For blackmail and pics!"

"Fuck you!"

"And I hate you too, ass"

"I'm in this too"

(Crush name) said. You continued

"It's your turn to admit! If your 1p can, so can you! Hell, you're even braver than your 1p!"

"Not fair, 3 against 1! I hate you guys"

"And we love ya too. The more you hate, the more you love~"

You mocked. Jason shouted

"You three are all dead!"

"If you can catch us!"

You and (crush name) popped out your wings and (crush name) carried Michael by the arms. You on the other hand carried Oliver. You apologized

"Sorry Oliver"

"It's okay love"

"(Boy name), get back here!"

"Never‼"

You replied. Michael and (crush name) laughed at Jason. Jason was already out of breath. You whispered to Oliver

"Ollie, I'm gonna drop you to Jason okay? Don't be mad"

"Okay love, I like him too you know"

"Great!"

"(Boy name), put Ollie down!"

Jason shouted to you. You said

"Okay!"

Then you dropped Oliver. Jason rushed to Oliver and caught Oliver bridal style. Jason blushed mad and stuttered

"I-It's n-n-not because you would land on the ground!"

"I already know Jason"

Jason blushed mad. You said

"I'm going home now, my service is already here. (Crush name), Michael, Jason, see you later, okay?"

Then you winked and left. (Crush name), Michael and Jason blushed while the others were curious.

~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~

You wore a blue t-shirt, with blue boy shorts, and rubber shoes. You brought your basketball, a piece of paper and a panda pencil*, yes a panda pencil. You found 2 panda pencils at the supermarket last Sunday. You bought it with your own money because it was cute and you know China would want one too, but you forgot where the other one is. You wore the dog tag and pressed the gem, saying out loud

"I want to go to Jason"

The blue portal appeared and you stepped in. You stepped into Jason's room and found him shirtless, but he has pants on ((A/N: I'm not a pervert okay, well maybe a little :P)). Jason stuttered

"(Name), i-I thought you would arrive l-l-later!"

Jason's chest was kinda fit, maybe because he's a vegetarian. You stuttered out of embarrassment

"Y-You're k-k-kinda fit!"

"T-thanks"

You covered your eyes. You hated seeing so many fitted guys! It makes you nose bleed! You're lucky you hang out with really hot countries! You said

"i-I'm gonna get out"

"Great idea"

Then you left Jason's room. You blushed really mad and muttered

"Why all the guys I meet are hot?!"

"Yo, Jason-"

You looked at the source of the voice. It was Michael, shirtless, only in a towel. You finally nose bleeded and Michael pounded Jason's door

"Jason, (name) just got a nosebleed!"

"What?!"

Jason came out and saw your nose, bleeding. He said

"Oh shit! Michael, get some cotton and clean tissues! I'll get the mop!"

Michael nodded and went to find a shirt and some pants, some cotton and clean tissues. Jason found a t-shirt, got the mop and began mopping the blood you lost. Michael began tending your bloody nose, careful of not waking you up. You finally woke up and exasperated

"Please remind me to text you before I go here"

"With pleasure"

You stood up and said

"Sorry about the blood, maybe other people will think that a murder happened here"

All of you laughed. (Crush name) arrived and was kinda poker-faced at the scene. He asked

"What happened here? Did a murder happened?"

"Nothing~"

You chimed and giggled. Jason & Michael chuckled. (Crush name) said

"Come on, let's get this over with"

You, Jason and Michael nodded and went at the backyard. The backyard had a hoop already so you just needed to score. You tossed your ball to Jason and said

"You're first"

He gulped then readied his shooting. You took out your pencil and paper and wrote the 3 names

'Jason-  
(Crush name)-  
Michael-'

You nodded at Jason and he shot his first shoot, which went in. you marked a stick on Jason's scoreboard. The stick symbolizes the score. After some shoots, Jason scored 3 points. Jason gave you the ball and you passed it to (crush name).

~*~*~*~TIME SKIP FROM LAZY AUTHOR~*~*~*~

So far, (crush name) won. Jason scored 3 points, (crush name) scored 8 points, and Michael got 3 points. You announced

"So far, (crush name) got the most shoots"

"How are our scores?"

Jason asked. You responded

"You got 3 points, Michael got 3 points too & (crush name) got 8 points"

Jason and Michael sulked and (crush name) did a victory dance. You said

"Come on (crush name), let's go back to your house and get some swimming gear!"

"Why?"

"You won so I'm yours, and we're going swimming in my new pool in my house!"

"On it!"

"Hey, can we join too?"

Jason asked. You nodded and asked

"You too, Michael?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Fetch ye gear! We're going swimming!"

"Booyah!"

Jason and Michael rushed to their rooms and (crush name) entered his portal to his home. After they got their gear and stuff, all of you entered your portal to your home. When all of you got there, you said

"Can you guys wait in the living room? I'll just change. The bathroom is on the right side if you wanna change"

They nodded and you went to your room. You changed into a (f/c) one piece back-less swimsuit. You wore your slippers, swimming goggles and wore a robe. You went back into the living room and almost got blinded. The three boys were already in their trunks and they sparkled like Austria*! You said

"Come on, let's go to the backyard"

You led them to the backyard to show a big pool. The tree was still there too. You shouted

"Dive in!"

They all ran and dived in except for you. Jason exclaimed

"Come on (name)! Join in!"

"I'm going!"

You took off the robe slowly to reveal the swimsuit. The boys stared at you, and almost fainted. You asked

"What are you staring at?"

"You're hot!"

Jason exclaimed. You blushed at the compliment and said

"Make way people!"

They did, you put on your goggles on & ran to the swimming pool to dive. The pool was only 5 feet deep, and you were… well, 5'1. You're really a great and fast swimmer but can't master breathing ((A/N: *bitch please* me too)). You rose up and chimed

"Refreshing~"

"Um (name)… WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOUR WRISTS AND ANKLES?!"

Michael reacted. You looked at your wrist and saw little fins, same with your ankles. You said

"Oh, that's kinda normal if I swim in natural, without chemicals"

"So this is spring water?"

Michael asked. You nodded and challenged Jason

"Jason, I bet you can't beat me in swimming back stroke!"

"I can! Loser has to admit all of their secrets!"

"Deal!"

You and Jason positioned. (Crush name) said

"Ready, get set, go!"

You pushed yourself with your legs across the water and began swimming backstroke. Jason was slower than you that you have expected. You were almost at the end of the pool and Jason is only half-way. You touched the end of the pool and shouted

"I WIN!"

You forgot to breathe into the surface and almost drowned. (Crush name) helped you to the surface and asked

"Are you okay?"

You coughed a bit and said

"Yeah, I'm alright"

Then you bubbled through your nose*. You went under water and were surprised about your feet! They turned into a tail! You went to the surface and almost shrieked

"My legs! What happened to my legs?!"

Then you began swimming backwards around your pool. Jason said

"(Name), calm down! What happened to your legs?"

"They friggin turned into a mermaid tail, see!"

You showed them the tail and got one reaction:

"Damn…"

"I know"

You said. Your doorbell rang and a too familiar voice echoed from the front

"Yo dudette, I'm here with the others! We're finding Jason and Michael, you seen them?"

"Nope, I'm alone here, why?"

"Cool can we come in?"

"No!"

"Too late we're in!"

"Guys, get out now!"

You shouted to Alfred. It was your friend time and Alfred ruined it. You said

"What are we going to do?!"

"Too late dudette! The hero discovered your plan!"

Alfred hollered behind you. You looked in fear and said

"Why do you always barge in?! Do you have some manners?!"

"Well, you're gate was open"

"Get out now! I just wanna swim with Jason, (crush name) and Michael!"

"Come on dudette, you didn't invite us!"

"Because my parents know only Jason, Michael and (crush name) are going to swim with me and that's it! Now get out!"

You water-bend a big ball of water and dropped it onto Alfred. With your magic, you floated him and the others except for Juan. You said

"Wanna join Juan?"

"Sige*!"

He took off his clothes and revealed swimming trunks underneath his pants. He dived in with you and asked

"Is this natural water?"

"Oo*"

"And why is your legs a tail?"

"Di ko alam*"

"Are you Mutya* or Marimar*?"

"Mutya"

You and Juan laughed. You said

"I'm gonna try this tail"

Then you began swimming with the tail. You dived below the pool and you swam around fast. You opened your mouth and shouted

"This is awesome!"

But you suddenly closed your mouth. You returned to the surface and asked

"Did any of you hear me shout under water?"

"Yup"

Was the answer you got from the boys. You said

"You gonna check me out under water! I can breathe under water!"

"You're kidding me?"

Jason asked. You pouted

"Yes I can! Look under water if you want!"

You gave Juan your goggles and said

"Wear them!"

He did and all of you got under water. You said

"Told ya I could breathe!"

The others went to the surface and you followed. Jason said

"You really can!"

"Told ya, now can anybody help me out of the water?"

"Sure thing"

(Crush name) replied. He carried you bridal style and used the stairs to get out of the water. Your tail glowed and it became legs again. You wiggled your toes and exclaimed

"My legs are back! My legs are back! But I kinda miss my tail too, to the pool it is!"

You got off (crush name)'s arms and dove in the pool. He chuckled and dove in the pool too.

~*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*~

"No fair! Juan was allowed to join them but why not us?!"

Alfred whined. Arthur responded using the Filipino's English name

"Because you bloody barged in into her house without her permission, git, she only trusts John!"

Then suddenly Arthur, Yao, Feliciano, Lovino, Im Yoo & Antonio began to float and were poofed into swimming trunks. They floated to the backyard. Ivan was kinda surprised of what's happening in front of him. There were words reading:

'Want to join in, big brother?'

"Da~*"

Ivan replied. He began floating and was poofed into swimming trunks. Words were written in front of him:

'Do you want to take of the scarf?'

"Nyet*"

He replied. The words spelled:

'Very well'

Then he was floated to the backyard with the others. Meimei and Li Xiao stared at the letters in front of them

'Want to join in too?'

"Yes!"

Meimei replied and was poofed into a pink flower bikini. Li Xiao replied

"No thanks, I don't swim"

'Very well'

The letters spelt. 5 people were left outside. Alfred & Francis were sulking in the corner. ((A/N: Like Tamaki-senpai XD /shot/))

The End!

*Jansen  
- not kinda my best idea but hey, you're using one of my names. I was kinda lazy that time.

**Kirkland's sister  
- I just found this in dA and I loved it! A lot of credit goes to XxTokyoTeddyBearxX because she made this great reader insert and given me the idea for this.

***Ottawa  
-The capital of Canada (?)

****Quebec  
-I just kinda saw the meaning of Canada's curl on a fanfic

*****Evan Braginski  
-I just saw that on the fanfic about being the Kirkland's little sister

******Alfonso Fernandez y Carriedo  
-I kinda made the Alfonso part up. I kinda asked my dad which has a Spanish heritage about names for a villain Spaniard

*******hijo  
- (pronounced 'ee-ho *like Santa's jolly laugh*) means boy in Spanish

********Tiago dela Cruz  
-I just asked my dad for a name

*********Kuro Honda  
-I just saw a fanfic about 2p! Japan and saw the author used the name 'Kuro' for 2p! Japan

**********Leon Vargas  
-I was browsing the pics of my favorite South Italy page and saw the admin had a blog about ask-2p! Romano. The admin used the name 'Leon'.

***********Luciano Vargas  
-Just found a reader-insert

************October 12  
-I had to ask Wikipedia about it and it said the Spaniards celebrate National day on October 12

*************April 23  
-I don't know why exactly but I saw some people use April 23 as England's birthday. It was the day of a saint, I think

**************mi amigo  
-Spanish, means 'my friend'

***************Por favor  
-Spanish, means 'please'

****************Si  
-Spanish, means 'yes'

*****************Jason's a vegetarian  
-I kinda read some people say Jason's a vegetarian.

******************panda pencil  
-I really did bought a panda pencil last Sunday XD it was so cute!

*******************sparkled like Austria  
-I saw in an episode of Hetalia that Austrians like to sparkle (?)

********************bubbled under water  
-You must always do that after swimming so you could blow out the water that entered your nose

*********************sige  
-Tagalog, means 'okay'

**********************Oo  
-Tagalog, means 'yes'

***********************Di ko alam  
-Tagalog, means 'I don't know'

************************Mutya & Marimar  
-Mutya was a popular television drama in the Philippines. Marimar was an old television drama too. Marimar came first before Mutya

*************************Da  
-Russian, means 'yes'

**************************Nyet  
-Russian, means 'no'

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Thank you for reading this; it's really a great honor! I kinda lost inspiration along the way but hey, I finished it! So don't be shy reviewing me, I'm okay to talk with. So if you can give some great ideas for chapters, I'll kindly do them! So thank you and until the next chapter. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a normal Monday morning and you and the countries with (crush name) were hanging out. You were talking to America when your stomach growled loudly. You blushed a little and said

"Whoops, I forgot I didn't eat any breakfast this morning"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude, that was loud!"

America exclaimed. The countries were looking at you, even (crush name). You announced

"I'm just going to eat, so if anyone of you disturbs me, you're gonna be scones"

Then you left. America said

"Sheesh, what's her problem?"

"She doesn't like to be disturbed when she eats. If you do, you're gonna be dead."

(Crush name) spoke out. America said

"She won't beat me up, NO ONE BEATS UP THE HERO! That isn't true. I'm gonna prove it to ya!"

"I'm serious. In her 3rd grade, she was eating newly cooked noodles and someone disturbed her. She was peacefully eating when Jester was chasing (random girl name) because she has his pencil case. (Random girl name) hid behind (name) and Jester was trying to whack (random girl name) with a book when he almost hit (name) in the face. She moved backward to dodge the book when her right elbow accidentally bumped the cup of noodles, making it fall to (name)'s right foot. She was rushed to the clinic and saw that she earned a 1st-degree burn. Her parents were so enraged that they called jester's mom to pay for the burn medicine and wasted food. When her foot healed, she mauled Jester. Since then, nobody disturbs her. She still has the burnt marks on her foot."

"Rumors, I'll prove it to ya"

America went to the classroom and crush standby at the door in case the 'accident' happens again. The countries watched the soon-to-be-in-danger nation. America barged in and shouted

"YO (NAME)!"

He was about to glomp you on your chair. Bad thing, you were eating newly cooked noodles ((A/N: Made by you, expertly and much better than England's cooking /shot with scone/ XD)) you dodged backward and the noodles fell on the burnt leg (you raised your leg when you dodged. It's kinda a reflex for you). You screamed in pain, signaling (crush name) to help you to the clinic. The others went in and were shocked at the scene. You looked at America and growled

"**WHY DID YOU BOTHER ME WHILE EATING?"**

"W'well, I-"

**"DIDN'T I WARN YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME, BASTARD?"**

"w-well-"

"You…You…YOU BASTARD!"

Your eyes were filled with anger (and tears). You shouted in sobs

"WHY, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?! MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME!"

"L-look, sorry dude-"

"Sorry? YOU AREN'T SORRY! I'LL EARN A SCAR AGAIN THANKS TO YOU! I ALREADY HAVE SO MANY, YOU ADDED MORE! WHY?!"

"I-it w-was an a-"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I IDOLIZED YOU FOR BEING A HERO AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GAVE TO ME? I HATE YOU NOW ALFRED! YOU AREN'T A HERO!"

That stabbed daggers in America's feels ((A/N: me tooL)). (Crush name) helped you up and said

"Come on; let's go to the clinic…"

You and (crush name) went to the clinic. America was still shocked, he still remembers the words clearly in his mind, rewinding and rewinding. You and (crush name) arrived at the clinic and was greeted by the nurse, Nurse Desiree. Nurse Desiree was the one who attended your burn back then. She said

"Hello (boy name) and (crush name) what can I do for you?"

"(Boy name)'s left leg has a burn"

Nurse Desiree nodded and pointed out to place you on the bed. You took off your shoe and waited for the medicine. China came in and asked you

"(Boy name), are you okay, aru?"

"Y-yes I'm fine Yao"

"(Boy name), we're ran out of burn ointments, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Ate Desiree* I brought my burnt ointments aru. I have a first aid kit in my good grooming box aru"

"Good, Yao, can you get some ice in that red jug while I tend (boy name)?"

"Alright aru"

China got some ice and wrapped it in a clean towel and gave it to Ate Desiree.

~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~

After your foot was tended and bandaged, Ate Desiree asked

"Would you like to stay here or go back to the classroom, (boy name)?"

"I'd like to go back to the classroom. Thank you for tending my burn"

"No problem"

China and (crush name) helped you walk outside the clinic with you holding your shoes ((A/N: Because you might question 'what happened to my shoes?')). You almost tripped while walking so (crush name) said

"Get on my back"

"Wha-"

"You're having a hard time walking"

"Fine"

You got on his back and he piggy-back you back to the classroom. He thought

'This is the first time I carried her like this'

'I hope I'm not heavy'

You thought. You're kinda embarrassed about this. China can't help it but smile a little. He remembered carrying Seychelles like that in Dublin University before. You, (crush name), and China were passing (crush name)'s classroom when CJ hollered

"Oi (crush name), baka mamatay ka sa bigat ng botching yan!*"

"What's your problem about (Boy name) aru!"

China defended. You can't help but looked wide-eyed. No one ever defended you before. China said

"You're just really annoying aru! He didn't even do anything to you aru, so mind you're business, aru!"

"Xie xie*, Yao"

You muttered. You finally arrived at your classroom and said

"Thank you guys so much."

"It was nothing"

Crush replied and China nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna clean this up-"

"We'll help aru"

China said. You stuttered

"You d-did so much"

"It's fine"

"Alright"

~*~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~*~

"Finish, guys thank you so much. I want to be alone now okay"

"Sige"

Is what the answers you got. When you were left alone, you opened your bag and pulled out a pair of slippers out of your bag. You knew it was a good idea! You slipped on your slippers and grabbed a nearby wooden flag pole without the flag pole. You managed to stand up and limped to the others and was kinda shock at what's happening. They were comforting America. America was muttering

"God… Why did I even do that? (Name) & (crush name) already warned me but I didn't listen. Now (name) doesn't see me as a hero. Damn my stupidity"

You were really shocked. America was regretting and he thought you don't now see him as hero. You spoke out, embarrassed a little. It was kinda really hard saying sorry (because your so tsundere)

"I-I still see you as a hero, Alfred…"

America's eyes widen and looked at you. He stuttered

"Y-you still do?"

"Y-yeah, I still d-do. I-I was just mad and the words slipped through I-I g-guess. I still do see you as a hero. I'm s-sorry"

"No I'm sorry. It was my fault I barged in to ya. I just didn't believe (crush name)'s warning about it. So I'm really sorry dudette"

"It's okay Al…"

He went to you and held out his hand and asked

"Friends again?"

"Best friends"

You held his right hand and was surprise at his move. The moment u took hold of his hand; he pulled you into a hug. You blushed madly and fangirled in your mind

'OH MY GOD, AMERICA IS HUGGING ME! AMERICA IS HUGGING ME! AMERICA IS HUGGING ME! AMERICA IS ACTUALLY HUGGING ME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!'

America let go & saw you blushing madly, frozen with the biggest smile on your face. He waved his hand in front of your face saying

"Yo dude, earth to (boy name). Wake up dudette"

When he poked you, you fell to the ground still frozen. Japan went to you and poked you and said

"Er… Amerika-san, I think (boy name)-chan is frozen"

"I'll handle this!"

Philippines chimed. He went to you and took out a little scented oil bottle and let you sniff it. You awoke from being frozen and asked

"Did you just let me smell 'White flower'?"

"Oo! Ang bango di ba?*"

"Oo nga eh! Paborito kong amoy yan"

"Uh dudes… some of us don't understand what both of you are saying"

America butted in. You glared and said

"Forget about it. What happened anyway?"

"Well… you kinda froze up with a really big smile on your face"

America said. You blushed and said

"Oh… Now I remember. Come on; let's go back inside before class starts"

They nodded and stood up but (crush name) asked

"(boy name), you still go to the canteen for lunch right?"

"Yeah why?"

"You can't walk to the canteen because the others will step on you"

"Oh, didn't think about that…."

"I KNOW! I CAN REPORT TO YOU THE AVAILABLE FOOD!"

America exclaimed. He continued

"You know, because I owe ya"

"Okay Alfred. Thank you. Now come on, Tr. Melba will arrive soon"

THE END!

*Oi (crush name)! Baka mamatay ka sa bigat ng botching yan!  
-Hey (crush name)! Maybe you'll die if you still carry that double dead pig!

**Xie xie  
- Chinese, means 'thank you'

***Oo! Ang bango di ba?  
-Tagalog, means 'Yes! It smells nice, right?'

****Oo nga eh! Paborito kong amoy yan  
- Tagalog, means 'Yup! It's my favorite scent'

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I finished this one so, yeah. The translation is kinda rusty (I just translated it by memory) so I'm sorry. I hope you liked it! Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal Wednesday for you and you were browsing ((A/N: Yup, BROWsing /shot with scone/)) dA on your phone. You reading reader inserts about Scotland on your phone. You read some reader inserts last night that you got addicted. You were reading your favorite one when England disturbed

"(Name), you've been bloody-"

"Oi lad, dinnae *disturb me!"

You shouted in annoyance to England with a familiar voice to him. He stuttered in shock

"(n-name), are you okay poppet?"

"Great lad, ye made me into ye brother Scotland's accent, you git! Great, just me luck!"

"(Name), calm down. Your accent is quite like his actually…"

"Becus, I've been bloody readin' about him!"

'Great, bloody great, I have to hear 2 Scottish accents today'

England mentally face-palmed, suddenly, an idea struck England like the star on world war III, inside a tent. He insisted

"Hey (name), to make it up to you, do you want to meet my brothers in person?"

"JESUS GOT ME BAGPIPES, BLOODY YES!"

You tackled England into a hug. He chuckled and you repeated

"Thank you, thank you Arthur! You made this lass bloody happy!"

"Just make sure you make your delicious scones for them in exchange"

"Hell yeah I will!"

~*~*~*~DISMISSAL~*~*~*~

You've been jumping up and down in excitement that you almost flipped a table (in front of the whole class). America asked

"Dudette, you've been jumping up and down. What's the occasion?"

"I'm going to bloody meet England's brothers, you knob*!"

"Dude, you have a Scottish accent, cool"

"Bloody Arthur did it"

"Well, is it my fault that you are bloody reading about my brother?"

And you tackled England and came a brawl. You yelled

"It's your fault you disturbed me in the first place, lad!"

"Well, it's your bloody fault that you're addicted!"

"Oi, Arthur there ya are! I've been looking for ya, lad! It's time to go!"

"Scotland? You're early"

"England, our deal…"

You said with venom to England. Scotland asked

"England, what's the lass saying? And why she has me accent?"

England sighed

"Well… I accidentally made her into your accent because she was reading-"

"An easy way to learn Scottish! I'm learning it!"

You cutted in. It would be embarrassing if he knew. You continued

"And he made it up to me if…"

"I let her go to our house and let her meet all of you…"

England completed the sentence, looking down. Scotland went silent and asked

"The lass already know?"

"She was the first one to find out. She already knew about us and she'll make scones for us"

"Say lass, ye scones good?"

"Aye it is, better than Arthur"

"Hey!"

"Hold yer horses Arthur; I'll be picking her up. By the way lass, what's yer name?"

"(Name)"

"Well (name), can I have ye address?"

"Here ya go"

You gave him a piece of paper, with your address written on it. Scotland reminded

"I'll be picking ye up at 4:30, alright?"

"Aye, I'll be waitin'"

~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~

It was about 4:22 and you were already waiting for Scotland. You wore a light green dress with white sandals. You had a ribbon on the (left/right) side of your hair. The doorbell rang and you answered it immediately to see a certain Scott and Brit. England complimented

"Y-you look nice, (name)…"

"Thank you"

"Now, let's go"

You nodded and followed the brothers to a black Bentley Hunaudieres. Wait, a Bentley Hunaudieres*?! You exclaimed

"You drive a Hunaudieres?! Sweet!"

"Aye, lass. Ye know yer cars"

"By the way, in this place, you drive on the right side of the road"

"Whatever"

England grumbled. Scotland defended

"Let the lass let us know Arthur"

England mumbled something. Scotland opened your door first, saying

"You first"

"What a gentleman"

You chimed. England poked his tongue at you & got in the car.

~*~*~*~IN THE CAR~*~*~*~

Scotland was driving, Iggy was in the front seat and you are in the back seat. You looked out at the window and began humming a hilarious song

'Today is rain, yesterday was rain  
And I'm sure tomorrow will be rain as well  
"I won't use an umbrella"  
That's because I'm an English gentleman, gentleman, gentleman'

"Oi lass, ye know eyebrows' drunken song"

Scotland asked. You replied

"Aye, it's popular on the web"

"Why are you bloody talking about that?"

"Nothing"

You chimed. All of you finally arrived to a…. mansion? Scotland asked

"Like the house, lass?"

"It's huge!"

"Come on now, love. Let's get you inside…"

England held out his and you gladly accepted it and followed him inside. Your eyes twinkled in awe at the scene. The main hall had a chandelier hanging in the center. Two boys with yellow-orange hair* went to you and the boy with the hair parted at his left side of his head asked England, which you assumed is Ireland

"Hey England, who is the pretty lady with you?"

"Well, Ireland, this is (name), my friend"

England replied. You simply nodded out of shyness. You tend to be shy around strangers but out-going to your friends. The other boy introduced himself

"Hello (name)! I'm the Northern Ireland! Or Seamus by my human name!"

"Hello Seamus*, nice to meet you, you too Ireland…"

"Call me Rory*, (name)! So you couldn't be confused!"

"T-thank you Rory…"

You stuttered out of shyness. They were all too cute (and sexy)! Then a boy about 5'9 entered and asked England

"Arthur, who is the pretty girl you have?"

"O-oh, Wales, this is (name) my friend"

"Then why are you holding her hand?"

Wales wiggled his eyebrows. You and England blushed and let go, you explained

"W-well, he just l-led me here…"

"Okay! I'm Wales, (name). Call me Cole*, my human name"

"A-alright…"

"Oi lass…"

You looked at Scotland who was behind you. He continued

"Call me Allistor*, here will ya, lass?"

"A-aye, Allistor…"

You were almost going to faint. You were surrounded by handsome (and sexy) men! Rory asked you

"(Name), would you want a tour of this house?"

"O-okay Rory"

Rory held out his hand and you placed your hand in it ((A/N: that didn't sound right, didn't it?)) and followed the Irish boy. Arthur looked at you from behind with a little jealousy. Scotland asked

"Is eyebrows jealous?"

"I am not bloody jealous! B-because maybe Rory will show (name) my room…"

"What's wrong with it?"

"He knows a little box underneath my bed which is kinda a secret. I better follow them"

England said and went to find you and Rory.

~*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*~

Rory showed you the whole mansion, halls, gardens, dining room, kitchen and fireplace. He was about to show you their rooms and asked

"Do you want to continue?"

"Y-yes, please continue…"

"By the way, want to see Arthur's room first?"

"Hell yeah!"

You exclaimed. Rory chuckled and led you to a hallway with 6 rooms. He opened the first door on the right side and led you in. The room was an emerald green. It was decorated with a book case, study desk, a bed, and some pics of… Alfred? Half of the room was covered in Alfred's face! You stuttered in surprise

"W-well, that h-had to be expected from Arthur…"

"Yes it is. I'm going to show you something…"

Rory said with a grin. He went to Arthur's bed and took out a box under it. You asked

"What is that Rory?"

"Just open it"

He gave you the box and you opened it. The box was full of letters and you saw one addressed to you. You took the parchment and read

'Dear (name),

If you're reading this, please don't let anyone else know this. I kinda, well, had a little crush on you since I first saw you. Your eyes are like pools of heaven to me. Your (h/c) locks are as smooth as silk. Your skin is as soft as a feather. Your face and voice are like of an angel's. Your cheerful personality everyday lightens up my days. When I first laid my eyes on you, I thought an angel came in. Even though I know you're with (crush name), I'll have a little crush on you.

Your invincible British pirate gentleman,

Arthur 'England' Kirkland'

"Aw… Arthur is so sweet"

You blushed. Your little British boy had a crush on you.

"(Name), you read it?!"

You and Rory looked behind and saw a blushing embarrassed Arthur at the door. You giggled

"Arthur, did you really write this?"

"W-well, I-i-"

"Come here my little pirate Brit"

You pulled Arthur by the wrist and kissed him on the cheek. Arthur blushed even madder and Rory exclaimed

"Arthur, you bloody look like a tomato!"

"E-e-e-eh…"

Arthur managed to stutter. Allistor, Seamus and Cole came into the scene and saw a frozen, blushing Arthur. Allistor laughed and asked you

"Oi lass, you did this?!"

"Aye!"

"This is the best thing I've seen to eyebrows!"

"Um… (Name), I think you broke Arthur…"

Cole remarked. You poked him and he just fall on his back, still frozen. You said

"I got this"

You took out a wand out of nowhere and muttered something. You waved your wand and gently tapped it onto you. You turned into a chibi, a chibi Alfred to be specific. You cleared your voice to copy little Alfred's voice. You glomped Arthur and said cheerfully in wittle Alfred's voice

"Engwand! Engwand! Wake up! Let's play!"

"H-huh? America? America!"

Arthur woke up and saw you as chibi Alfred and hugged you immediately. He was laughing and so are you. The others awed in cuteness. You finally said in your voice

"Arthur, it's me (name)! I just changed myself into Alfred"

"What? (Name)?"

He looked at you in the face. Instead of ocean-blue eyes, he saw (e/c) orbs. He said, a little disappointed

"Oh…"

"It's okay Arthur. Now can you please let me go?"

"Oh, yes"

He let you down and you picked up your fallen wand and shouted

"Back to normal!"

You poofed back to normal, still in your green dress and sandals. You exclaimed

"Who wants scones?"

"Made by you or Arthur?"

Seamus asked in fear. You replied

"Me!"

"WE ARE SAVED!"

Seamus shouted. You giggled and Cole said

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen"

~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~

You were now mixing the ingredients for the chocolate chip scones. You molded the scones and popped them in the oven. You set the timer and took off the apron and rested on a chair with the others. You poofed an idea on your head and took out your wand and mumbled the same spell. You changed yourself into chibi Alfred unsuspected. You said in chibi Alfred's voice

"Engwand! Engwand!"

"Huh?"

He looked at the source of the voice and saw a chibi Alfred, again. You glomped him, like Alfred would and said

"Engwand, let's play!"

"America? Is that really you?"

"Yes!"

Arthur looked at you in the eye and saw ocean-blue eyes. He hugged you saying

"It's really you!"

He and you laughed. You asked England innocently

"England, what's baking?"

"Well, (name) made scones- Wait, where is (name)?!"

The others were surprised too. Arthur said to you

"Come on (name), give up the act"

"Aww, but you want me to be on this for a while more, don't you?"

"B-bloody shut up"

"Okay"

You poofed yourself back to normal and the timer rang. You placed on the apron and oven gloves and took out the ready scones. The scones didn't look like charcoal, (thank God). You chimed

"The scones are ready!"

You placed the tray of scones on the dining table and the others (except England) wowed at the food. Seamus adored

"Wow! (Name), these scones look delicious!"

"Try them. It tastes better than you think"

You said. Allistor took the first bite and said

"Oi lass, this is the best scones me tongue has tasted!"

"They taste like mum's scones…"

Cole said. All of them were quiet. You looked in sympathy for them; they really missed their mom, Britannia. You said

"I could give you my recipe, if you want?"

"Sure, we would like that…"

Cole replied, smiling. You nodded and said

"Tomorrow, I'll give it to you. I'll hand the recipe to Arthur"

They nodded and you said

"Well, I better be going home. It's getting dark"

"Oi (name) let me drive ya home"

"No need Allistor. I have my own ride in the dark"

They followed you to the front door. You called your bat friends and they arrived. Seamus stuttered

"B-BATS?! Your ride is bats?!"

"Yup"

You replied and popped out your wings and bid farewell to them and left. All of them, except Arthur, were wide-eyed. Allistor said

"That lass is nice"

"She sure is…"

Cole agreed. They all went back inside the mansion, remembering their mother.

End!

*dinnae  
-Scottish, means 'don't'

**knob  
-Scottish, an insult, lack of intelligence

***Bentley Hunaudieres  
-I just googled British cars and well, eventually found it. Just use Google Image

****Rory  
-I just kinda searched fanfics of Northern Ireland, and saw XxTokyoTeddyBearxX's fanfic (used in Young Bonus Chapter 1) and yeah, I used the names.

*****Seamus  
-(refer to Rory explanation)

******Cole  
-(refer to Rory explanation)  
*******Allistor  
-I kinda like the name 'Allistor' for Scotland. It was easier to read that 'Iain'  
sorry to those who think 'Iain' is a better name for Scotland.

Author's Note:

Hello readers! I kinda had an addiction to the Kirkland brothers, so I made this. Cool right? Hope you all like this! Ciao!


End file.
